CRISIS
Details *'Title:' CRISIS *'Also known as:' CRISIS: Special Security Squad *'Tagline:' 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 / Kouan Kidou Sousatai Tokusou-han *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Action *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 10.51% *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV / KTV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Apr-11 to 2017-Jun-13 *'Air time:' Tuesday 21:00 *'Theme song:' I need your love by Beverly Synopsis Inami Akira is a former Self-Defense Force member. He was emotionally scarred by a special mission and subsequently discharged from the Self-Defense Force. Now, Inami Akira works for a secret Special Investigation Team at the National Police Agency. Meanwhile, Tamaru Saburo is kind and stoic. He used to go on special missions, but due to an incident was ordered to join the Special Investigation Team. With Inami Akira, Tamaru Saburo and other members, the Special Investigation Team tackles important political matters and dirty jobs for the government. -- TV Japan User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Oguri Shun as Inami Akira *Nishijima Hidetoshi as Tamaru Saburo *Tanaka Tetsushi as Yoshinaga Mitsunari *Nomaguchi Toru as Kashii Yusuke *Araki Yuko as Oyama Rei *Nagatsuka Kyozo as Kaji Daiki *Iida Kisuke as Aonuma Yuukou *Mashima Hidekazu as Hayashi Tomofumi *Ishida Yuriko as Hayashi Chigusa *Nozaki Moeka (野崎萌香) as Matsunaga Hana *Serizawa Tateto (芹澤興人) as Yoshiyuki Guests *Shirasu Jin as Udagawa Keisuke (ep1) *Kubozono Junichi (窪園純一) as Okamoto Fumiaki (ep1) *Horibe Keisuke as Hoshino Tsukasa (ep1) *Sakurai Hijiri as Torigoe (ep1) *Igeta Hiroe (井桁弘恵) as Torigoe Emi (ep1) *Suzuki Hideaki ( 鈴木秀明) as Takashima (ep1) *Mimoto Masanori (三元雅芸) as Kawase (ep1) *Nagaike Natsuko as Guest at bar (ep1) *Ishiguro Ken as Kamiya Toru (ep2,5) *Onishi Takeshi (大西武志) as Furugaki Shinichiro (ep2) *Yamaguchi Yoshiyuki (山口祥行) as Wakamatsu (ep2) *Tsubaki Yukiko (椿ゆきこ) as Nishio Mineko (ep2) *Akama Mariko as Hayakawa Tokie (ep2) *Okabe Takashi (岡部たかし) as Takarabe (ep2) *Hara Nanoka as Dolores (ep2) *Okuda Nanami (奥田七海) as Alice (ep2) *Yamato Kota (大和孔太) as Ohata Joe (ep3) *Horike Kazuki (堀家一希) as Fujisaki Shoichi (ep3) *Nishiyama Jun (西山潤) as Fujisaki Seiji (ep3) *Yoshida Asahi (ヨシダ朝) as Nagayama (ep3) *Toda Masahiro as Ohata (ep3) *Okuda Tatsuhito as Tokita Munetoshi (ep3,7) *Kodama Raishin as Kurosu Kazuo (ep3) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Hamao Toru (ep3) *Koichi Mantaro as Arima Takehiro (ep4) *Okunuki Kaoru as Arima Sakie (ep4) *Kondo Koen as Ishiguro (ep4) *Hamada Manabu as Ishidate (ep4) *Sugimoto Tetta as Sawada (ep5) *Kamio Yu as Nishina (ep5) *Yamanaka Arata as Yamagishi (ep5) *Yamaguchi Makiya as Satomi Shuichi (ep6) *Shimada Kyusaku as Inui Yoichi (ep6) *Okuda Tatsuhito as Tokita Munetoshi (ep7) *Imai Yuki as Sakamoto (ep7) *Kikuchi Hiroko (菊地裕子) as Ooba Masae (ep7) *Ozawa Hideharu (小沢日出晴) as Ooba Shin (ep7) *Matsuoka Kodai (松岡広大) as Saigo (ep7) *Fujiwara Kisetsu (藤原季節) as Kawakami (ep7) *Kansyuji Tamotsu (勧修寺保都) as Tsuruoka (ep7) *Aono Kaede (青野楓) as Shimanaka (ep7) *Takahashi Rion (高橋里恩) as Heisei Ishin Army's new member (ep7) *Ninomiya Iku (二宮郁) as Hayashida (ep7) *Machiyama Hirohiko as Godai Shinji (ep7) *Hamada Kazuma as Hattori Atsuhiro (ep7) *Sakura Akari (佐倉星) as Tsuge Kasumi (ep7) *Kobayashi Ryota (小林亮太) as Araki Tatsuo (ep7) *Saikawa Koji (才川コージ) as Jinnai Shiro (ep7) *Kaneko Nobuaki as Yuki Tadashi (ep9-10) *Ryu Raita as Kishibe Masaomi (ep9-10) *Aitsuki Akiko (相築あきこ) as Kishibe Sanae (ep9-10) *Osada Seiya as Kisibe Daisuke (ep10) *Kikuchi Makoto (菊池真琴) as Yuki's fiancee (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Kaneshiro Kazuki *'Chief Producer:' Kasaoki Takahiro *'Producer:' Hagiwara Takashi (萩原崇) *'Director:' Suzuki Kosuke, Shiraki Keiichiro *'Music:' Sawano Hiroyuki, KOHTA YAMAMOTO Recognitions *'93rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Director - Suzuki Kosuke, Shiraki Keiichiro *'8th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Actor - Oguri Shun *'8th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Best Newcomer - Araki Yuko External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV Category:KTV